


Une nuit d'amour

by Tami_forcebewithyou



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, post season 5 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami_forcebewithyou/pseuds/Tami_forcebewithyou
Summary: Vera reflects on her feelings towards the one and only Joan FergusonSet after the season 5 finale, where we find out what happened with Joan





	Une nuit d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, English ia not my native tongue, but I try my best.  
> For all Freakytits fans with love and respect >)

 

What if it's Ferguson? After all, who knows where's she hiding, she got mony and she still wants revenge on you...and Jake. So maybe..  
'No. It's not her.  
'How can you be so sure? She escaped and no one heard from her. I can't imagine her giving up, she's not that kind of person.''  
'SHE WON'T BE BACK.I know , because I buried her alive.  
You DID WHAT? Vera's voice was sharp her face pale, her mouth dry. She felt dizziness surrounding her, images of Joan flashed through her mind. The governor, a monster, above all a  formidable woman she admired and felt attraction towards.  
'I hear her screams all the time. I can't go on like this Vera...' Will started crying his body trembling from the emotional distress he felt.  
'Get out.'Vera barely whispered it but Will  seemed  to have heard anyways, because he left.

//

Vera walked towards her bedroom and opened the dresser in it she found her diary. She opened it to 2014.September.30

'I can't believe the Governor invited me, Vera Bennett for a dinner . She said it so fast, for a moment I thought I misunderstood her...  
I bought a fine wine, I assume she'll like it. Pinot it's a rich and full wine and yet it possesses a certain kind of silk like blandness  that is so delighting  
to taste , and it makes you want more and more.  
I let my hair down, my outfit casual but not unfit for the occasion, I don't know why, but I even bought myself a new set of underwear, it matched the colour  
of my eyes. I was and still am nervous and shy about writing this evening spent with Joan. She prepared everything, meticulously, so.  
Then she touched my hand, her skin was so soft like cashmere, I couldn't control myself I leaned forwards and gently kissed her, for my surprise she didn't pull away on the contrary she kissed me back with a certain kind of lustful  eagerness.  
Than I opened my eyes and I blushed when our gazes interwineded. In those dark orbits I could see what seemed like a  
greek fire, lit up by desire. She wanted me and I wanted her. It felt alright, natural.  
We were rushing to her bedroom, which what pristine, except from the king sized bed and a Picasso replica covering the dark green walls. She pushed me on the bed. Then panther she covered my whole body with hers. I instinctively had my fingers curling around her black strands of hair, while she was kising and licking the hallow of my throat. I never felt so wanted in my entire life, and surely I hadn't been aroused that much, either. I wanted to be consumed by her, to be marked and owned by her, to belong to her. Only to her.  
Her touches were gentle but firm, she knew exactly what I wanted and how I wanted it. The best part of it all was when she was kissing me during my climax, I could feel the vibrations that run through her body as well as mine. Our silent moans filled our heavy breaths. I'd have never guessed it that Joan was a snagler.  
We were spooning, well , she was spooning me and caressing my face with soft strokes, whispering unsung words of affection and trust. When I was about to fall  
asleep I think I heard her confess, I hope she heard my reply as well.

I love her, and there'll be no one else like Joan Ferguson.

 

Forever your's  
Vera.

 

Vera was crying ,mourning not just the woman, but them, her happiness her love, her hopes. All is gone and distant, as if it happened in a previous life.

Unfair and cruel.  
She cried herself to sleep.

Just outside a tall, hooded figure stood at the door she waited till the light went out, then entered the house. The person made it's way towards the bedroom.  
As the kimono was lifted from it's face the moonlight lit her face ,she looked like an archangel. She watched the sleeping  woman, adjusted her blanket and ever so gently  
swiftly laid down beside her. She had her fingers on Vera's hair, making illusional patterns on it. Then Vera turned around so she was facing the other woman. Even  
in darkness she could  tell she had been crying. Was it because of her

**Author's Note:**

> I still have hopes that Joan will be back ,a same case was in a Criminal Minds episode, and that guy was shot in the head too and climbed out of his tomb and made a full recovery, so anything is possible.


End file.
